chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/Smashing Sagas (Season 1)
This chronicles some of Chill's greatest matches with preset characters, stages and conditions. Take a look. Chapter 1: For Fun 3DS Story Prompt: Kirby, Pikachu and Villager decide to have a peaceful and fun match during an extremely high-speed race that could result in death at any moment! What a great way to start the series! Conclusion: Kirby emerges victorious during this playtime! Information Starring: Kirby (Blu) vs. Villager (Boom) vs. Pikachu (Thing) Stage: Mute City 3DS Items: On; All Date: 11/28/14 Ranks #Kirby #Pikachu #Villager Chapter 2: Royal Rumble: Princess Punch-Out Story Prompt: It's time for some training! Mario, Link and Chrom won't always be around to protect you, ya 'know! Conclusion: Hyrule's princess has prevailed with a double killing up smash! Information Starring: Zelda (Blu) vs. Peach (Boom) vs. Lucina (Legion) Stage: Arena Ferox Ω''' '''Items: Off Date: 11/28/14 Ranks #Zelda #Lucina #Peach Chapter 3: Bros. vs. Bowsers Story Prompt: Bowser and his troublesome son have arrived to kidnap Peach! Luckily, the Mario Bros. have caught them on their way. The Koopas have a lot of tricks up their sleeves this time. Will Mario and Luigi be able to stop them? Conclusion: The Mario Brothers have been defeated and the Koopa Clan has once again captured Peach. Time to travel 8 worlds in an attempt to bring her home. Better pack some Super Mushrooms, boys! Information Starring: Mario (Legion) & Luigi (Blu) vs. Bowser (Thing) & Bowser Jr. (Zex) Stage: 3D Land Ω Items: On; Mario Date: 11/28/14 Ranks #Bowser Jr. (7 K.Os - 3 Falls = 4) #Bowser (1 K.O - 2 Falls = -1) #Mario #Luigi Chapter 4: Four Horsemen of the Sword Story Prompt: These guys never get enough recognition in the trailers! It's time for them to have their shining battle! Conclusion: The young visionary Shulk has prevailed after an close encounter with Lucina, the hero of the doomed future. Information Starring: Lucina (Zex) vs. Ike (Legion) vs. Shulk (Blu) vs. Toon Link (Legion) Stage: Arena Ferox Items: Off Date: 11/28/14 Ranks #Shulk #Lucina #Toon Link/ike Chapter 5: Poster Power 1: Pac v Pik Story Prompt: Nintendo put up some posters of Pac-Man and Olimar duking it out, so they're just giving the fans what they want. Conclusion: Pac truly is back as he triumphants over the resourceful captain and his small friends. Information Starring: Pac-Man (Blu) vs. Olimar (Legion) Stage: Distant Planet Ω Items: Off Date: 11/28/14 Ranks #Pac-Man #Olimar Chapter 6: Smash Wars: The Semi-Clone Wars Story Prompt: Falco, Ganondorf and Luigi prove there just as capable as their base fighters by duking it out! Conclusion: Fox's right hand man prevails on top with (TBA) Information Starring: Falco (Thing) vs. Ganondorf (Blu) vs. Luigi (Zex) Stage: Battlefield Items: Off Date: 11/29/14 Ranks #Falco # Chapter 7: Poster Power 2: Speed Demon Story Prompt: The fastest smashers alive prepare settle their debate..with a fight? How strange. Conclusion: The Blue Blur has beaten the Blue Bird (Falcon)! Looks like he wasn't fast enough. Information Starring: Sonic (Blu) vs. Captain Falcon (Legion) Stage: Mute City 3DS Items: Off Date: 11/30/14 Ranks #Sonic #Captain Falcon Chapter 8: Settle it in Smash Story Prompt: Pac, Sonic and Mac all fought during one of the North American Settle it in Smash commercials. But how did that battle end? Conclusion: Pac bags his second victory! Information Starring: Pac-Man (Blu) vs. Sonic (Legion) vs. Little Mac (Zex) Stage: Boxing Ring Items: Off Date: 11/30/14 Ranks #Pac-Man #Sonic #Little Mac Chapter 9: Gun vs. Sword vs. Fist Story Prompt: One of the special battles set up by Conquest #3. Watch the Blue Bomber, Radiant Hero and Fiery Falcon duke it out! In glorious 2D! Conclusion: Captain Falcon recovers from his defeat from that Blue Bastard! Information Starring: Mega Man (Blu) vs. Ike (Legion) vs. Captain Falcon (Zex) Stage: Flat Zone 2 Ω Items: Off Date: 11/30/14 Ranks #Captain Falcon #Mega Man #Ike Chapter 10: Fire Emblem Fury Story Prompt: The Fire Emblem Four settle the score! Join Marth, Ike, Robin and Lucina in the Brawl to decide it all: the best Fire Emblem protagonist in Smash (sorry Roy). Conclusion: The master tactician Robin has won the fight by a small mark! Information Starring: Robin (Blu) vs. Ike (Legion) vs. Lucina (Zex) vs. Marth (Boom) Stage: Arena Ferox Items: Off Date: 11/30/14 Ranks #Robin #Marth #Lucina #Ike Chapter 11: Glorious 1v1 Story Prompt: He can see the future! She comes from and wishes to change it! Maybe if she gets the Monado she'll be able to better change fate... Conclusion: Shulk has protected Lucina from the Monado for now...but what could the future hold? He'll find out soon enough. Information Starring: Shulk (Blu) vs. Lucina (Zex) Stage: Magicant Ω Items: Off Date: 12/1/14 Ranks #Shulk #Lucina Chapter 12: Red vs. Blue Story Prompt: The first ever conquest is at hand! The Blue Bomber vs. The Great Gonzales! Who will prevail? Conclusion: MARIO TIME! Information Starring: Mario (Blu) vs. Mega Man (Apallo) Stage: Final Destination Items: Off Date: 12/12/14 Ranks #Mario #Mega Man Chapter 13: Settle it in Smash Chapter 14: The King and the Commoner Chapter 15: Worlds Collide Conclusion TBA Battles 'LEGION VS. THING' POSTER POWER 2 SHULK (LEGION) VS. LINK (THING) Stage: Gerudo Valley POSTER POWER 6 MEGA MAN (LEGION) VS. SAMUS (THING) Stage: Wily’s Castle Omega 'BOOM VS. ZEX' POSTER POWER 3 WII FIT TRAINER (BOOM) VS. ZERO SUIT SAMUS (ZEX) Stage: Brinstar Omega 'LEGION VS. ZEX' POSTER POWER 8 PEACH (LEGION) VS. MARIO (ZEX) Stage: 3D Land Omega 'THING VS. APALLO' POSTER POWER 9 PIKACHU (THING) VS. SONIC (APALLO) Stage: Pac-Maze Omega ---- 'BLU VS. THING' POSTER POWER 10 LUCINA (BLU) VS. LINK (THING) Stage: Balloon Fight Omega GLORIOUS 1v1 LINK (BLU) VS. SAMUS (THING) Stage: Any Omega ---- '3K VS. BLU' STRENGTH IN NUMBERS OLIMAR (3K) VS. ROSALINA (BLU) Stage: Boxing Ring ---- 'BLU VS. BOOM' CRETACEOUS CLASH! CHARIZARD (BLU) VS. YOSHI (BOOM) Stage: Gaur Plain 'BLU VS. ZEX' LIGHT VS. DARK R.O.B. (BLU) vs. Mr. Game & Watch (Zex) ---- LIGHT VS. DARK Wii Fit Trainer (Zex) vs. Ganondorf (Blu) 'BLU VS. APALLO' Pit (Apallo) vs. Dark Pit (Blu) 'ZEX VS. BLU VS. LEGION' CLONE MATCH LUCINA (ZEX) VS. DARK PIT (BLU) VS. DR.MARIO (LEGION) Stage: Battlefield (because it’s a clone of Dream Land) ---- THIRD PARTY FIESTA SONIC (BLU) VS. MEGA MAN (LEGION) VS. PAC-MAN (ZEX) Stage: Final Destination CAPTAIN FALCHION LUCINA (LEGION) & ROBIN (BLU) VS. CAPTAIN FALCON (ZEX) Stage: Arena Ferox COLOR CLASH: RED, BLUE, GREEN 2 MARIO (LEGION) VS. META KNIGHT (BLU) VS. LUIGI (ZEX) 'LEGION VS. 3K VS. BLU' THE SECOND BEST LUIGI (LEGION) VS. FALCO (3K) VS. DARK PIT (BLU) Stage: Final Destination (Ruled Second Best Stage by English Speaking Tourney players) ---- GUN VS. SWORD VS. FIST LITTLE MAC (LEGION) VS. META KNIGHT (BLU) VS. FOX (3K) Stage: TBA COLOR CLASH: RED, BLUE, GREEN 3 KIRBY (LEGION) VS. GRENINJA (3k) VS. YOSHI (BLU) 'THING VS. LEGION VS. ZEX' GLORIOUS FREE FOR ALL ZERO SUIT SAMUS (THING) VS. LITTLE MAC (LEGION) VS. SHEIK (ZEX) Stage: Any Omega ---- 'BLU VS. BOOM VS. ZEX' GUN VS. SWORD VS. FIST 2 DONKEY (BLU) VS. LINK (BOOM) VS. SAMUS (ZEX) Stage: TBA DUEL OF DISNEY ROSALINA AND LUMA (Elsa; Blu) VS. R.O.B. (Wall-E; Boom) VS. LINK (Peter Pan; Zex) Stage: Magicant FIRM UP THOSE ABS! CAPTAIN FALCON (ZEX) VS. LUCARIO (BLU) VS. WII FIT TRAINER (BOOM) Stage: Boxing Ring 'LEGION VS. 3K VS. THING' GUN VS. SWORD VS. FIST 3 LUCARIO (LEGION) VS. MARTH (3K) VS. ZERO SUIT SAMUS (THING) Stage: TBA 'LEGION VS. THING VS. BLU' ---- NOW YOU SEE ME… SONIC (LEGION) VS. GRENINJA (THING) VS. SHEIK (BLU) Stage: ---- MEAN GREEN FIGHTING MACHINES LUIGI (LEGION) VS. LINK (THING) & TOON LINK (BLU) Stage: Dream Land 3DS MII MATCH-UP MII BRAWLER (LEGION) VS. MII SWORDFIGHTER (THING) VS. MII GUNNER (BLU) 'BLU VS. 3K VS. THING' HEIR TO THE ICE DUCK HUNT DUO (BLU) vs. ROSALINA & LUMA (THING) vs. OLIMAR (3K) Stage: ---- 'BLU VS. ZEX VS. THING' COLOR CLASH: RED, BLUE, GREEN DIDDY (ZEX) VS. LUCARIO (THING) VS. TOON LINK (BLU) Stage COLOR CLASH: RED, BLUE, GREEN 5 CHARIZARD (THING) VS. SONIC (ZEX)VS. PALUTENA (BLU) ---- NO JOKERS HERE LITTLE MAC (BLU) VS. SHULK (ZEX) VS. BOWSER (THING) Stage: Final Destination (No jokes here. No hazards. No stage bosses that spawn every other minute. It’s real.) 'THING VS. BOOM VS. BLU' ---- COLOR CLASH: RED, BLUE, GREEN 4 SAMUS (THING) VS. MARTH (BOOM) VS. LINK (BLU) ---- NOOBS! Rosalina vs. Greninja vs. Villager (Blu) Robin vs. Bowser Jr. vs. Palutena Duck Hunt Duo (Boom) vs. Dark Pit (Blu) vs. Little Mac Wii Fit Trainer vs. Lucina vs. Mega Man Shulk vs. Pac-Man vs. Mii Fighters 'Four Player' EPICMAFIA MATCH LUCINA (ZEX) vs. MARTH (LEGION) vs. DONKEY (BLU) vs. IKE (BOOM) Stage: PictoChat 2 LEAK REMEMBRANCE MATCH GANONDORF (BLU) & CHARIZARD (BOOM) VS. SHULK (APALLO) & LUCINA (LEGION) Stage: Yoshi's Island Wii SMASH HAS SO MANY POSSIBLE WEIRD COMBOS JFC MATCH LUCINA (3K) VS. PAC-MAN (LEGION) VS. MR. GAME & WATCH (ZEX) VS. YOSHI (BLU) Stage: Tomadachi Life POSTER POWER LUCARIO (LEGION) VS. PIKACHU (BLU) VS. GRENINJA (THING) VS. CHARIZARD (3K) Stage: Unova League POSTER POWER 4 ROBIN (THING) VS. IKE (LEGION) VS. SHULK (BLU) VS. MARTH (3K) Stage: Gaur Plain RETRO RUMBLE MARIO (APALLO) & DONKEY KONG (THING) vs. MR.GAME & WATCH (LEGION) & PAC-MAN (BLU) Stage: Balloon Fight FIRE EMBLEM FURY (TAG TEAM) MARTH (BOOM) & IKE (LEGION) VS. LUCINA (BLU) & ROBIN (THING) Stage: Arena Ferox/Coliseum ALL-STAR SMACKDOWN MARIO (APALLO) VS. SONIC (BLU) VS. MEGA MAN (BOOM) VS. PAC-MAN (LEGION) Stage: Final Destination BATTLE OF KINGS MARTH (3K) VS. GANONDORF (BLU) VS. DEDEDE (LEGION) VS. BOWSER (ZEX) Stage: Find Mii CROSS COUNTER!! MARTH (BLU) VS. LITTLE MAC (ZEX) VS. PALUTENA (LEGION) VS. SHULK (THING) Stage: TBA FATAL EN-COUNTER PEACH (BLU) VS. GRENINJA (APALLO) VS. MII SWORDFIGHTER (ZEX) VS. IKE (LEGION) Stage: TBA IN LOVING MEMORY ROY KOOPA (BLU) VS. WOLF FOX (ZEX) VS. CHROM IKE (LEGION) VS. GEN 2 SHINY CHARIZARD (3K) Stage: Battlefield (you can see there graves btw) ---- SHIPPING SHOWDOWN LUCINA (APALLO) & PALUTENA (3K) VS. LITTLE MAC (BLU) & SAMUS (THING) Stage: Paper Mario THE MUSTACHE GRUDGE MATCH MARIO (LEGION) VS. LUIGI (APALLO) VS. DR.MARIO (BLU) VS. WARIO (THING) Stage: Golden Plains MIDGETS ARE PEOPLE TOO NESS (BLU) VS. OLIMAR (3K) VS. VILLAGER (LEGION) VS. TOON LINK Stage: Yoshi’s Island Wii LEAK REMEMBRANCE 2 BOWSER (THING) VS. BOWSER JR. (BLU) VS PIKACHU (ZEX) VS. KIRBY (LEGION) Stage: Battlefield SETTLE IT IN SMASH 1 MARIO (LEGION) VS. KIRBY (THING) VS. MEGA MAN (BLU) VS. CHARIZARD (THING) Stage: Battlefield MARIO MAYHEM MARIO (LEGION) VS. LUIGI (BLU) VS. BOWSER (THING) VS. PEACH (BOOM) Stage: Mushroomy Kingdom MORE MARIO MAYHEM ROSALINA (THING) VS. WARIO (LEGION) VS. BOWSER JR. (BLU) VS. YOSHI (BOOM) Stage: Rainbow Road RADIANT COURAGE IKE (LEGION) VS. LUCARIO (BOOM) DK (BLU) AND BOWSER (THING) Stage: Any FOR FUN 2 NESS (3K) VS. JIGGLYPUFF (BLU) VS. PIKACHU (ZEX) VS. VILLAGER (LEGION) Stage: Any (except Final Destination) ---- TEAM FOR FUN OLIMAR & TBA VS. ALPH (BLU) & TBA Stage: Any (except Final Destination) ---- GLORIOUS TEAMS META KNIGHT (BLU) & GRENINJA (THING) VS. DEDEDE (LEGION) & CHARIZARD (3K) Stage: Any Omega BROS V. BOWSERS MARIO (LEGION) & LUIGI (BLU) VS. BOWSER (THING) & BOWSER JR. (ZEX) Stage: 3D Land Omega TO HAVE A MIND OF BRAVERY (OR FOOLISHNESS…) SAKURAI (BLU) & REGGIE (ZEX) & IWATA (THING) VS. THE MOTHER FUCKING LEAKER™ (LEGION) Stage: Final Destination (The place Nintendo takes sinners to repent) ---- THE WAIFU WARS LUCINA (LEGION) VS. ROSALINA (BLU) VS. ZERO SUIT SAMUS (THING) VS. PALUTENA (BOOM) ---- THE WAIFU WARS 2 WII FIT TRAINER VS. PEACH VS. ZELDA (BLU) VS. SAMUS (THING) ---- THE WEIRD WAIFU WARS JIGGLYPUFF (BLU) VS. MII GUNNER (3K) VS. SHEIK VS. MARTH (LEGION; he’ s pretty hot so he can be in the waifu wars) ---- DO YOU EVEN LIFT? KING DEDEDE (BOOM) & DONKEY KONG (BLU) VS. IKE (THING) & LITTLE MAC (BOOM) ---- POKEMON BATTLE! OMEGA RUBY VS. ALPHA SAPPHIRE PIKACHU (ZEX) & CHARIZARD (BLU) vs. LUCARIO (THING) & GRENINJA (BOOM) ---- Rival Rumble Sonic vs. Wario vs. Bowser vs. Donkey Top Tier: Pioneer Punch-Out! Pikachu vs. Kirby vs. Fox vs. C.Falcon Anything Tourney Legal Top Tier: Meleejor League Gaming FOX VS. FALCO VS. SHEIK VS. CAPTAIN FALCON Stage: Anything Tourney Legal Top Tier: The Brawl to End Them All Meta Knight vs. Olimar vs. Diddy vs. Falco Top Tier: Smash 4Ever Diddy Kong vs. Rosalina vs. Sheik vs. Yoshi Wombo Combo! Fox & Captain Falcon vs. Fox & Fox Stage: Battlefield Category:Blog posts